


Breaking People's Noses

by Cuthwyn



Series: Jay/Roy Week 2016 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Background Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Gen, Jason is a loveable nerd, M/M, mentions of substance misuse, robin!jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuthwyn/pseuds/Cuthwyn
Summary: Jay/Roy Week: Day 1: Robin.
Jason and Roy didn't exactly see eye to eye the first time they spent alone time together.
Roy's very recent past makes Jason feel weird.Roy in general makes Jason feel weird.
No one makes friends by breaking other people's noses!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at a fic writing challenge!
> 
> I hope I get this right!
> 
> Technically Jason isn't Robin in this but he is Robin during the time the story is set which works? Right?? 
> 
> I am terrible for thinking too outside the box sometimes.
> 
> Anywho, breaking the rules or not I hope you guys enjoy.

Master Jason, I really must insist that you go outside and play.'  
It was just another typical Saturday morning in Wayne Manor.  
Jason was sat at the kitchen table, buried under a small mountain of books and papers, while Alfred tried to persuade, command and finally demand that he went outside to 'play'. It was a well established routine by now, and the weekly debate about whether Jason was too old to play was a fun and expected pastime, that brought a sense of security that the boy had never really experienced before.  
'I'm 14. I don't play.'  
'In my experience young boys do not voluntarily do their homework, Sir. When is this assignment due in?'  
'Next week.' Jason mumbled around a mouthful of toast, flicking through a textbook to find that perfect reference he'd discovered whilst reading after patrol last night. 'Nearly done. Then I gotta just proof read it, maybe write a couple more drafts to make sure it's perfect.'

The butler sighed and shook his head at the boy forlornly.  
'When I was your age Young Sir, I spent my weekends scrumping for apples with my friends.'  
Jason frowned and looked up quizzically, head cocked ever so slightly to the side.  
'You did what to the apples? I hope you bought 'em something pretty afterwards. Those poor apples!'  
Alfred did not look amused and levelled the boy with a heavy glare.  
'That is not appropriate Master Jason. Scrumping means reliving fruit from someone else's orchard.'  
Jason eyes shot wide open, the textbook suddenly forgotten in front of him.  
'No way! You stole apples and shit? Fucking gully, Alf!'  
'Language!' Alfred scolded, tapping his fingers against, an already rather full, swear jar. Grumbling Jason got up and put a quarter in it with a pout.  
'Sorry.'  
The butler smiled warmly and ruffled the boy's unruly hair affectionately.  
'I just wish you would play with your friends, Sir. Also scrumping is not stealing Sir, more borrowing without permission.'  
Jason smirked and shook his head before sauntering back over to his sanctuary of books and pens.  
'You British are well weird.'

Sucking on the end of his pen, Jason skimmed over what he had just written, Alfred's comment about friends running circles in his head.  
Yeah, spending some time with friends would be cool he supposed. However, he had to admit Bruce had a point, when he said that no one made friends by breaking other people's noses, when he'd picked him up from school last week. Jones deserved it though, posh fucker thought he'd get away with wailing on that Drake kid a few years below. Not on his watch. 

'Alfred!'  
Jason's head popped right back up at the familiar voice, very much resembling a meerkat. Dick came bounding into the kitchen all sunshine, rainbows and with far too much energy and enthusiasm that should be possible to fit in one person.  
From his spot at the table, Jason watched Alfred's face light up when the older teen wrapped his arms around him for a huge bear hug.  
'Master Richard! What a pleasant surprise. How are you Sir?'  
'I'm good' Dick beamed, looking over to give Jason a token wave. 'Hey Little Wing!'  
Jason gave him a nod in response before going back to his essay. He swore if Dickface called him Little Wing one more time he would not be accountable for his actions. The conversation in the background grew tense when Alfred informed Dick that Bruce wasn't home and the teen pointed out that was why he had come. He was only home to collect some belongings.  
Snorting, Jason shook his head and tried to swallow down the knot of disappointment that his new brother wasn't staying longer than necessary.

Another set of slightly more heavy footfalls had Jason raising his head again to see who the newcomer was. Swallowing, he tried to look back down at his work but couldn't stop staring.  
There lounging against the doorframe was Roy Harper. Despite being a crisp autumnal morning, the older boy was dressed in a stark white tank top and jeans which were far too tight to be comfortable. Lips drawn up into a smile that never failed to hold Jason's attention. Not that the pair of them had actually had many conversations, well, not real ones anyway. Not that Jason was creep or anything, it's just sometimes his brother's friend would pop into his head when he was alone in his bedroom from time to time. 

'Mr Harper? What gives us the pleasure, Sir?'  
That damned smile grew and as usual whenever Harper was around Jason wasn't sure if blood drained south or shot straight up into his cheeks.  
'Hiding from Ollie? What better place than Gotham right?'  
'I thought you wanted to enjoy the nightlife in the Bowery?' Dick shot back with his dashing smile and Roy chuckled and slung an arm around him with a wink.  
'That too Dickiebird. Would never pass up a night on the town with you.'  
Rolling his eyes, Dick gave him a playful shove before skipping out of the door.  
'Stay here. I won't be long, just want to get my blue shirt for tonight.'  
Suddenly Jason was more than able to revert his attention back to his books.  
Stupid Dick. What was Dick anyway?   
Frowning Jason shook his head and tried to concentrate on the sea of words that swirled around on the page. 

A weight shuddered the table.  
Lifting his eyes, Jason scowled to find Roy sat squarely on top of his books with that idiotic grin.  
'You're sat on my books.'  
Quirking an eyebrow, Roy leant closer and flicked Jason's nose, chuckling at the bandaid he had fixed across it.  
'Bandaids on your nose and your knees? Wow, have we been in the wars, Jaybird.'  
This time Jason was definitely sure that the blood had rushed to his cheeks and he hated it. He defiantly hated the squirming fluttery feeling in his belly.  
'Call me Jaybird one more time and I won't be the only one with bandaids!' Jason snarled, purposely tugging his textbooks roughly from underneath Roy's stupid butt.  
'Go away. I'm reading.'  
'You always read to avoid social interaction Jaybird, or is it just when I'm around?'  
Jason froze before taking a deep calming breath and looking up at the idiot blankly.  
'Haven't you got my brother to go fuck or something?'  
Roy blinked for a moment before clearing his throat and hopping off the table. Apparently that was another remark someone his age shouldn't say or some bull crap. Not that Jason cared, everyone knew he wasn't the angel Gabriel.

'Language Master Jason!'  
Came Alfred's scolding and the rattle of the swear jar.  
'Oh for fucks sake! It's Harper's fault!'  
Jason stropped, stomping over to the swear jar and paying his dues.  
'Mr Harper did not force those words out of your mouth, Young Sir! You decided to act like a feral child all by yourself.' Alfred replied curtly, before wiping down the last of the sides and sauntering out of the kitchen to attend to something elsewhere.  
Jason pouted and decided to haul himself up to sit on the counter next to his jar. The swear jar was something the entire Wayne household abided by, but as he was currently the main contributor to the running total, Jason had decided the jar was his. Maybe Bruce also had a point with the whole possessive thing.  
Roy drummed his fingers on the counter and glanced over at the boy before sighing and walking over towards the fridge.

Jason narrowed his eyes, watching silently as the older boy dug out a bottle of beer and preceded to open it. Jason's scowl deepened when he lifted his head to check the time, it wasn't even midday and Roy was drinking.  
His expression unfaltering, Jason sat and watched Roy take a few big gulps before leaning back against the fridge with a far away look. A cold, slimy feeling coiled around Jason's chest, when his eyes made their way to Roy's arms. Instead of noticing the muscles or the cool Poison tattoo he'd gotten a few weeks ago, Jason focused on the track marks. 

Some newer than others but even the most recent were nearly a year old now.  
He could remembered the relief and excitement in Dick's voice when he'd spoken to him over the phone three months ago.  
'Guess who's getting discharged from rehab, Little Wing? I can't believe it!'  
Jason hadn't overly cared. He hadn't really been around over the whole drama about Roy and heroin and quite frankly he was glad. When Dick spoke about what happened with Roy, Jason, felt weird. The only way he could describe it was shaky.  
He felt shaky inside and had to go sit somewhere quiet with a book for a bit for the shakiness to go away.  
Three months.   
Roy had been out for three months. Just enough time for real life to settle back in.

Watching the teen take another swig of beer, Jason felt that shakiness again only this time the shakiness in his chest fuelled the fire that began to burn in his belly.  
Without a word, Jason slipped off the counter and walked towards Roy.  
Noticing his presence, Roy looked down and cracked that smile of his again and the shakiness got worse .  
'We decided to be friends now, Jaybird?'  
Jason didn't reply.   
Roy was unprepared for the little hand that shot out and snatched the beer bottle from his grasp.  
Gasping, Roy went to try and snatch it back but just like the first Robin, Jason was quick and nimble.  
He made it to the sink in seconds and poured the offending drink down the drain.  
'The hell? Jason what are you doing?'  
'You know.' He spat under his breath, turning to face Roy who looked like he was undecided as to whether he was angry, shocked or both.  
'Don't lie. Just stop lying! I hate lying. It's midday and your drinking Harper! Stop lying!'  
'You little shit!'  
Roy pushed away from the fridge and moved to tower over the younger boy who just glared right back.   
'Shut the hell up! You don't know what you're talking about. You're just a kid. A-'  
'You give up or you die and you're lying!' Jason practically screamed, tears burning his eyes. 

He didn't realise that he had given Roy a right hook until the idiot was on the floor cradling a bloody nose. The shakiness wasn't just inside now, he couldn't breathe and his entire body was trembling.  
'Just leave, Harper! Leave me and Dick alone! I won't let you hurt Dick. Go away!'  
'Master Jason what on earth is going on?' Alfred demanded, reappearing in the doorway with a look of disapproving horror.  
Turning, Jason wiped at the tears staining his cheeks and shook his head violently.  
'He's lying. He- I thought he- he fucking lied to me!'  
Alfred shook his head in bewilderment, eyes falling to Roy who looked more than just physically wounded.  
'Lied to you? Jason, Roy barely knows you? When did he lie to you? Listen to yourself! Just once could you act like a normal, sane person!' Dick yelled angrily, rushing in to see what the commotion was about.  
Jason blinked, stumbling back he looked from Roy to Dick to Alfred and then to Roy again. Shaking his head he dug his hands into his hair and curled in on himself. Uncaring who saw, he let out an anguished roar, before turning on his heels and running out into the gardens.  
Most probably to hide behind a bush with a pack of cigarettes until Bruce came home.

Dick knelt down and handed Roy the roll of kitchen towel to staunch his bleeding nose.  
'You okay? I'm sorry, Jason is- he has some issues. He kinda hates everyone.'  
Alfred looked from the empty bottle in the sink, to the guilt hovering in Roy's eyes and pursed his lips.  
'I disagree Master Richard. I believe that Master Jason did not strike Mr Harper because he hated him but quite the opposite. Wouldn't you say so Mr Harper?'  
Roy just stared after Jason dumbly.  
No one made friends by breaking other people's noses.


End file.
